Henry Khan
|Biography Section?=Yes |Nation=Akarv |Race=Human |Ethnicity=Narin |Born=August 23, 51 AE |Died= |Status=Alive |Description Section?=Yes |Gender=Male |Eyes=Brown |Hair=Black |Height=6'2" |Weight=195 lbs |Personal Section?=Yes |Occupation1=Military Officer |Years Active=69 AE - Present |Family1=Summer Khan |Romance1=Terri Lawrence |Political Party=Karavist Party |Religion=Lurvanian Orthodox }} Henry Khan was an Akarvian Military commander, political envoy, and internationally recognized hero. As the son of businessman Waryndo Khan he was heir to the massive Khan fortune, but set himself apart by being the first in his family to serve in Akarv's military, much like his sister Victoria Khan was the first to hold public office. Personal History Early Career and the Nether War Henry was born in 51 AE in old Akarv, and he was largely sheltered from the chaos of the 50s that Akarv had been involved in. Even at a young age, though, he began to grasp what was going on: War, tension, drama, etc. From an early age he knew he wanted to serve in the military, to "fight evil and defend his home". His parents Waryndo and Hayley Khan made subtle efforts to push him away from this path, but he was undeterred. In an effort to appease his apparent desire for combat, Henry's parents agreed to hire him a private tutor to train him in combat arts such as fencing and archery. He was satisfied with this for most of his childhood, and briefly considered using these skills for sport or law enforcement, but no matter what happened he always came back to wanting to join the Military. In 69 AE, at only 18 years old, Henry Khan left home and enlisted in the Akarvian Military. When Henry joined the once probable war with the Western Accord no longer seemed plausible, and the nation had entered a cautious state of relaxation. It didn't last long, and while Henry went through his training information came out about a renewed Nether Conspiracy, with findings from the Midlands and the Monitor indicating a Nether War was imminent. In 71 AE Henry graduated from the advanced training and was promoted to Corporal. He was then stationed in Fort Whudes as part of the standing reserves on that base. In 74 AE the Nether War officially began, and Henry was relocated to serve as defense for Alred City, a move that came with a promotion to Sergeant. Originally he was supposed to be on the first response fleet tasked with fighting the invading Nether Creatures as they entered the Overworld, but a last second reassignment likely saved his life. He spent most of his time in Alred working crowd control, helping keep the peace in case of an attack by Netheric forces. In 75 AE the cities hospital was held captive by Lao and her Mercenary, and Henry was one of the first on scene to deal with the crisis. For a short period of time he was the ranking officer on the scene, and as leader he was able to keep the situation under control long enough for SANA and further military forces to arrive. Akarv's head General Dakota Peerk noticed Khan's exceptional leadership skills and was actively looking for officers to help lead the ANRT invasion. In an unexpected move Peerk personally saw to it that Henry Khan was promoted to Captain, a rare jump in rank, and he was put in charge of a company of marksmen in the ANRT fleet. While the battle waged by ANRT was primarily defined by artillery shots, Khan's leadership of his company led to no friendly casualties, and that vital archer support was added to the battle. Post Nether War Almost immediately after the Nether War ended the Akarv-Alten War broke out, and in its earliest days Henry was on the front lines. As a Captain he served under a prominent Major who was leading the defense against Llysovian aggressors. The beginning of the war was hard fought, and it looked bleak for Akarv's scattered, weaker forces. As the Llysovians advanced through Midocon, Henry's commanding officer was killed in action, leaving him as field commander. With reinforcements inbound, Henry led the defensive forces in an organized push against the Llysovians, winning them their first victory in the war and forcing the Llysovians to temporarily pull back. Soon after the air navy was able to intervene, and the war rapidly turned in Akarv's favor, with the Llysovians entirely unable to combat Akarv's superior technology. Henry was honored for his role in protecting Akarv by President Oliver Herwall, and by wars end Henry was respected enough to have a significant hand in rebuilding the military. But over the next few years the military saw neglect from its leadership, most notable President Herman Stalke. Henry was vocally critical of the President for his apparent apathy, and supported Abigail Kosch's big for the Presidency, who would go on to win in both 84 and 88 AE. In 90 AE Abigail Kosch saw to it that Henry was promoted to Major, claiming that it was a "Late honor for his past heroism". Monitor Invasion In 93 AE Henry was given an extended leave to travel and have a vacation. His boredom eventually got the better of him, and he decided to accompany Akarvian diplomat and long time friend Philip Trenduz to Krolesk to act as a tourist. He was allowed to stay with Trenduz in the embassy's, and unofficially acted as security for him to "pay his fair share". He was there through the new year, and on the first day of 94 AE the Monitor Invasion began, leaving Henry among those held captive by his forces. After several hours being held captive in the embassies an Akarvian vigilant, Tym Vanir, who happened to be in Krolesk at the time freed them. Together the group gathered as many allies as they could and set off on Trenduz's ship to liberate the Akarvian Citadel. Henry would not take part in the Citadel's liberation; instead, he led the diplomats and non-combatants across the river and into the Khan Mansion, where they were able to take refuge in an underground bunker. The combatants followed shortly, now joined by members of SANA and combatants and diplomats from the Citadel. Together they drafted a plan to fight back against the Monitor and end the invasion, with Henry taking on a role as leader of the conversation. Once a plan was formulated the group split up, and Henry assisted one group in taking back some of Akarv's airships from Ekive. He would then lead the ships to the Monitor's weapon, and together they were able to seize it. When they learned that the Monitor intended to take the weapon back himself Henry stayed behind to defend the structure while another group left to fight him head on. Ultimately the Monitor's ship was capsized and he was forced into retreat, solidifying victory for Henry and his allies. Once order was reestablish Henry and the other "Heroes of the Monitor Invasion" were honored around the world for their actions and the President of Akarv, who happened to be Henry's sister Victoria, personally declared Henry a hero of Akarv. Category:New Voldranians Category:Characters Category:Akarvians Category:Soldiers